Same old empty feeling in your heart
by ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Human! AU Lapis Lazuli is a new student at 'Beach City Boarding School'. She has a roommate who wants nothing to do with her, when Lapis wants everything to do with her. When Lapis starts getting bullied, will her roomie come and save her? (Not a one shot! Eventual Lapidot) {First two chapters are being rewritten!} (Also posted on Ao3 under ChiakiNanamemes) {BEING RE-WRITTEN!}
1. One

~3rd person POV~

"And make sure you call me all the time, Lapis."

"I will mom, bye!" Lapis hung up the phone on her mom, she was getting pretty ticked off at her constant phone calls and she had only just arrived at her destination. 'Beach City boarding school, a school for those with excellent academic skills' the sign in front of the school said. Lapis tugged her two navy suit cases towards the girls dormitories. She'd already gone to the whole orientation thing and to be honest, it bored her. All she wanted to do was get to her room and sleep the rest of the day away. On her way to her room, she saw other student moving into there dorms as she struggled to pull her suitcases up the stairs. "Oh this is just prefect!" Lapis silently cursed as one of her wheels broke on the stairs. When she finally got to the first floor of the dorm, the main floor which had a sort rec room, she looked at her slip of paper to see what room she was in. 'Room 327, 2nd floor' Lapis sighed at the realisation of having to tug the cases up another flight stairs.

After about 10 minutes of hard work, Lapis was finally on the 2nd floor. She mentally cursed at herself for bringing so much stuff, but it was all necessary. She walked down the quiet hallway and found room 327, it was the last room on the left. "Well here goes nothing..." Lapis muttered as she knocked on the door. She'd been practicing how to start conversations with new people, as well as psyching herself up in order to have a conversation with her new roommate.

A girl wear a green shirt and dark jeans opened the door. Lapis immediately notice the girls thick rimmed glasses around her face, which were tapped together. Her hair seemed to have not been brushed, as it was sticking up in all directions. Lapis also noticed that she has light freckles across her pale face. "Can I help you?" She asked,

"Uh...Yeah, actually. You can. My name is Lapis Lazuli, and I'm supposed to be your room mate...This is room 327, right?" It would have been embarrassing if it wasn't.

The girl gave a sigh and nodded slowly. She seemed annoyed at the fact she had a roommate, and Lapis couldn't help but feel offended. The girl moved to the side, holding the door open. "Come in." It sounded like a command.

The room had white walls and had a light blue carpet, and there were two beds one of which had a dark green duvet and green pillows, and the other was just plain white. There was a desk in either corner to, at the end of the bed. The door to the bathroom was right in the centre at the back, and the only window they had that Lapis could see was on the right side of the room, above the green bed. You could easily tell someone was living here. On one side of the room, there were posters for various games and anime's covering the wall, as well as a mess desk with a computer on it. The other side was the opposite as it was crystal clean. Lapis had a lot of catching up to do with making her side her own. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a cough coming from the not so clean side of the room. Lapis looked up, her eyes drifting over to the girl.

"This," She pointed to the green bed and desk, "Is my side of the room, and that," She pointed to the blank bed and desk, "Is your side, okay? I'm not here to be your friend so don't bug me and don't touch my things, you got that?"

Lapis wasn't expecting that. She didn't understand why this girl was being so harsh on her, but it wasn't her place to ask. She sighed softly, "Okay. I'll stay on my side and won't bug you...May I at least know your name?" Lapis pushed a piece of stray blue hair behind a tanned ear, almost catching one of her piercings. She reminded herself that she needed to re-dye it soon.

The girl stared at her for a good few moments, nose stuck up in the air. "My name's Peridot. It's a displeasure to meet you."

"Peridot...Nice name."

"Thanks. But I don't need empty compliments from someone like you." And with that being said, Peridot went and sat at her desk and went back to typing something up. Lapis gave a sigh and started to unpack the boxes she had sent days earlier.

It had been almost two hours since Lapis arrived and neither had said anything to the other. Peridot was working on something on her computer and Lapis was unpacking her clothes. When she had finally done that, she started to try and put the duvet cover on her blanket. She was failing miserably at it. After struggling her struggle for around five minutes Peridot got up, sighing. "Let me help you. I'm fed up of listening to you struggle." Peridot grabbed two of the edges and Lapis put the blanket inside the cover. She gave Peridot a small smile as the other went back to her computer, grumbling to herself. Lapis got out her own laptop and placed it on the desk and then looked at the clock. The time was 8:45pm and Lapis was still feeling tired.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. Am I okay to turn of the light?" Lapis asked, getting out her pyjamas and toothpaste and brush.

"If you must."

Lapis went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. While brushing her teeth, she thought back to what her day had been like. It was good, and things in her life were slowly getting better. She didn't have panic attacks as often anymore, and she wasn't as depressed as she had been. Sure, she still had nightmares and a lot of anxiety but things were getting better and that's all that mattered.

Lapis walked back into the main room and flicked off the light, the only light in the room now coming from Peridot's computer. Lapis managed to find her way to bed and got in with no problems. The sheets were cool and crisp, and Lapis felt weird about sleeping in a bed that wasn't her own. Well, it wasn't her own just yet. She wiggled along so that she was right next to the wall, as she felt safest there and closed her eyes tight. "Goodnight, Peridot." She said, rolling so she was facing the wall with her back to Peridot. All she got in reply was a sigh and a muttered 'Same.' It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but when she began to dream she wished it hadn't.

~Peridot's POV~

I gave a sigh as this girl tried to talk to me again, doesn't she get it? I don't want to talk to her! I'm working , for goodness sake! I swear if she touches ANY of my things I'll end that clod before she can say 'I'm sorry'. I glanced at the clock and sighed when I saw the time. I better get to sleep soon, I have an 8:00am class...I guess five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

~3rd person POV~

Peridot ended up on the computer till roughly 3:00am and when she turned the computer off couldn't see a thing. She stumbled around in the dark for a while before falling into bed and immediately falling to sleep. Little did she know, she was in Lapis' bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Trigger warning! Mentions and references to self harm)**

 **Lapis POV**

I opened my eye tiredly after having yet another nightmare. They were getting worse. My whole body tenses up when i realsied that something was holding onto my waist...and I had also ended up on the floor... I pulled myself up into a sitting position and reached up onto my desk to turn on the lamp.

Click

I looked down and let out a small gasp "Oh my stars..." I whispered, Peridot was holding onto my waist tightly, her legs intertwined with mine and her face pressed against my side. I smiled slightly at how cute she looked and then a dark blush spread to my face. I couldnt think she was cute...right? I mean we are both girl and she hates me...but she does look really cute...I shook my head to try snd get rid of these thoughts and I glanced up at the clock on the wall. 4:37am. Not bad, Ive lasted a lot longer tonight. I tried to get Peridots arms off of me but this only made her hold on tighter and I sighed "Well this is going to be awkward" I mumbled before lying back down, I reached up and pulled the blanket off my bed and spread it over us. I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep, thoughts of the girl holding onto me invading my mind.

 **/Time Skip/**

 **Peridots POV**

My alarm went off around 6:30 and I let put a groan. I moved my arms away from whatever I was holding onto and opened my eyes. I was lost for words when I saw WHO I was holding onto. I pushed my self away from her, metally cursing to myself and hoping she hadn't awoke earlier in the night. My mouth felt dry as I gulped and stood up, looking down at her. She was curled up in a ball and her face looked peaceful, her blue hair covering part of her face but she still looked beautif-wait WHAT!? My eyes widened as I shook my head and stummbled back onto Lapis' bed. What the hell am I thinking? I cannot think this about her! Its wrong...its not aloud. I stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom, I splashed my face with cold water and looked at myself in the mirror. "Like she'd ever go for you" I said quietly and a small tear rolled down my cheek as I lifted up my sleave. I ran my hand over each scar and bit my lip, most of the scars where faded but a few still stood out. I yanked my sleeve back down and left the bathroom, I bent down onto the floor and picked up Lapis. She was suprisingly light and a small smile apeared on her face. I set her down gently onto her own bed and put the blanket back over her, her smile dissappear and replaced with a frown. I pushed a peice of stray hair out of her face and got my uniform out of my wardrobe for today. I took off my long sleeved shirt and vest and put on my school shirt and tie, I then pulled off my jeans and put on my tights and skirt. I went over to my desk and started brushing my blonde hair and occasionally glancing at Lapis. Once my hair was brushed I took off my glasses and wiped them, being careful of the tape holding them togther. I then went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my hands.

I heard a groan coming from the room as i poked my head around the door and saw Lapis sitting up in her bed. Her eyes locked with mine and she bit her lip "Uh..." She said

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I..Im fine.." She said, now not looking at me at all, she pulled the blankets around her and I could see she was shaking slightly "You dont look okay.." I exited the bathroom and sat next to her on the bed "Wanna talk about it?" I asked showing genuine concern. She looked at me and nodded slowly.


End file.
